I Need You
by xEvax
Summary: Hojo broke up with Kagome, leaving her heartbroken. Inuyasha is a new student and Kagome and him start to get along... But what if Hojo wants Kagome back? AU IKag & MS
1. It's the new guy!

      Kagome sighed as she walked down the busy streets with Hojo, hand in hand. Life seemed great, though some little something nagged her in the back of her mind. Like something was missing. Kagome continued to stare ahead, eyes glazed over.

          "Kagome, is something the matter?" Hojo asked with the hint in his voice that he didn't really care. "Hm? Oh no, nothing Hojo." Having his voice snap her out of her trance, she realized that they were heading towards Hojo's house. When they reached front door, he let go of her hand, carelessly and gave an unreadable expression. 

          " Kagome…" Hojo started. "I don't think this relationship is going anywhere, I want to break up."

          "Huh, but I thought- "

          "Stop it Kagome. Later" Hojo said he closed the door on her.

          " Hojo…?" Kagome just stood there and stared at the door as if expecting it to answer her. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

          Kagome slipped into her school uniform and brushed her hair. Her mind elsewhere._ Why did Hojo break up with me? What did I do? That's it! I don't want my heart broken anymore._ She stood up with a determined look. _No boy is ever going to play with my heart again!_

      Kagome ran down the steps and jumped over the last few landing gracefully. Proud, she walked down the hallway that is until Buyo just happened to appear under her feet. "Ahh! Ouch…" Looking up she saw Buyo staring down at her. "No one will ever know about this. Got it?" "Mreow." Was the only response she got from him.

      "If you don't want to be late, I suggest you come down here, Kagome!" Her Mom called from the kitchen.

      "Coming!"

      At Mach 3 speed, she grabbed a piece of toast, her book bag and slipping on her shoes all in three blinks. Just as she was about to yell bye, but her mother placed a hand on her shoulder. "Have a good day, Kagome. You know this a new year, so start out fresh."

      "Thanks Mom. See ya!" And with that she was gone.

* * * * * * * * * *

       Entering school grounds, Kagome looked around for her best friend Sango. Now where was she- SLAP! 

     "YOU FRICKIN' HENTAI!!"

       Kagome shook her head and just followed were the slap came from.

      "Hey Sango!"  She watched Sango run up to greet her, followed by a red faced Miroku. Kagome sweat dropped at the familiar sight. "Um…hey Miroku." "Good morning Kagome." As he said this Kagome saw his hand slither over to her bottom. Kagome's face grew dark "Don't you dare." She said menacingly. Miroku yelped and jerked his hand away as fast as he could.

       Kagome sighed a breath of relief. Sango walked over to Kagome and patted her on shoulder. Kagome looked up at the slightly taller girl. "Hey, Kagome, I heard about you and Hojo," Kagome sighed again. "I'm really sorry. He doesn't know what he gave up. It's his loss!"

       "Thanks Sango, but really, I'm okay, don't worry about it!"

       "Well it's a new year," Sango started. "So maybe you'll meet a great guy and you two can fall in love!"  "Ha! Yeah right!" Sango grinned and the three of them walked off to their first class.

      _I'm not going to fall for another guy again!_

* * * * * * * * *

      The three of them walked into class until Kagome halted to a stop. Sango and Miroku knew exactly why. They all thought the same thing. _Aw, CRAP…It's her… _A girl with long black hair casually walked up to Kagome. "Why hello there, Kagome! I haven't seen your ugly face in awhile."

    "I should say the same for you, Kikyo."

    "Oh please, is that the best you can come up with? I can already tell this will be another fun year…for me at least." Sango had enough of this whore already. "You mean going around the school and screwing ten guys like last year?" Kikyo growled. Sango smirked. 

  "Hmph!" Kikyo tried to walk away with a good leave, but Miroku's foot magically appeared in front of her own feet, sending her into a desk. Ohh, that will leave a mark. But that's a nice sight to start off your year with, isn't it?

  As you would expect everyone was laughing their heads off. Even when the teacher walked in, she tried to cover her mouth, to keep from giggling.

  "Ahem! Kikyo, straighten that desk up and everyone get in your seat."

      ~^^~10 min. later~^^~

       "Blah, blah, blah, blah dee, blah dee, blah…."

      _God… _Kagome thought. _Ten minutes into class and I'm already falling asleep…_

    Then there was a knock on the door. The teacher walked over to it and answered whoever was at the door. "Hm? Oh, really? Alright!" Walking back to the class the teacher announced: "Class we have a new student joining us!" Everyone started to whisper. Looking over to the door, the teacher motioned the new student to come in.

     Even more whispers when they all saw a tall, long raven-haired boy walk in. He was built well and looked quite strong. Most of the girls started to giggle and "Ohh and ahh." Kikyo was one of them. The thing about the boy that intrigued Kagome the most was his incredible violet eyes. She thought she was getting lost in them, until the boy looked straight at her. Kagome blushed and looked down at her desk.

      _Oh god! What am I doing? Staring at him like that! _ Kagome mentally kicked herself

"So what is your name?" The teacher asked.

     "Inuyasha."

     Next time I will really try to make it longer!!! Gomen ne! Please review and NO flames. Just constructive critism. ^_^; Ja ne!

      __


	2. Lunch time is um fun time

     Whoooo!!! ^_______^ Thank you guys for reviewing!! =^-^= They made me really happy! 

    **Sunchaser1052**- Hahaha, your review made me laugh! You tell her, Magnus! ^o^

    **kitty demon**- Wow! Your review was very…energetic! Lol, I feel the same way about *ahem* "it." If you want good "it" bashing then you should read "The Bet" It's great! ^_~

    **Misao CG**- H-hey! Don't pout anymore! Here's your update! Lol!

    **Neko yasha**- Thank you! Lol! Let's hope you keep thinking it's good! 

    **Rizu**- Lol! You and Seph gotta stop fighting! =) Hehehehe…laughing at you remember? You know what I mean…^-^

    **moron-chan**- Yeah, I know, but I need that "wench" in the story. I **will** make her suffer! Lololol. ^-^;;  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     Looking to the side of her, Kikyo saw everything. Kagome looking at Inuyasha and then, blushing when he looked at her. Kikyo glared daggers at her._ Oh, how dare she!! That little, witch, looking at him like that and then blushing! I'll make it so the only thing she'll get to see is ME with him! Hehehe…_

     Sango saw the way Kikyo was glaring and snickering at Kagome. She didn't like it one bit. _I'll keep an eye on her,_ Sango noted to herself. _But, while I watch her, I might as well have some fun…_Sango swiftly kicked her leg out and hit Kikyo's desk with much force. She retracted her leg quick enough so Kikyo wouldn't know, nor the teacher. "KYAAA!!" Everyone turned their heads to see Kikyo on the floor for the second time this morning. Inuyasha, who was still standing in front of the class, raised an eyebrow. __

_     What a loser…_

Sango chuckled quietly to herself. "Muahaha…"

"Kikyo!" The teacher yelled. "Just what is it with you and desks today? Hm?"

* * * * * * * * *

   "Yay! Lunchtime! I thought that last period would never end!" "That's only cause you don't like math, Kagome." Sango stated. "Hehehe…" Kagome shrugged sheepishly.

   "Sooo, what do you think of that new student?" Sango started

   Kagome blinked and then sweat dropped. "You mean that Inuyasha guy? I dunno, he's cute, but that's all." "Who's cute?" A voice asked from behind them. Looking behind her, Kagome saw Miroku and walking next to him it was…, he was…, it was that new guy, Inuyasha! Wait, what was he doing walking with them to lunch?

   Inuyasha asked again. "Who's cute?" He said with a smirk.

   Kagome shot him a glare. "It's none of your business!" _What's with this guy? Cocky, that's for sure… _"HENTAI!!" Sango yelled as she slapped Miroku's hand from her butt.

    "But Sango I was only--" 

    "Save it, you hentai!" Sango snapped.

      Inuyasha watched the whole scene in amusement. He looked to Miroku. "You're like some kind of lecher, aren't you?" Miroku made a hurt face. "Of course not! The girls will vouch for me!" Miroku looked to Sango and Kagome for support.

    Sango rolled her eyes. "Yes, you are." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "Don't believe him."

    "H-hey! No fair!"

* * * * * * * * * * 

   Everyone was sitting at the round lunch table eating and chatting, with the usual perverted comment from Miroku. That is until Hojo passed by their table and didn't even glance at Kagome. Kagome looked up at Hojo, with a sad look. When he left, she looked down at her lunch and Inuyasha noticed this and asked with extreme discreetness.

    "Why are you looking at that guy like that?"

    "What? It's nothing!" Kagome started to feel tears come to her eyes.

     Inuyasha saw her start to tear up and started to panic. _Shit! Did I make her cry??_ He looked around for something to cheer her up. He spotted a donut from Miroku's lunch and grabbed it from him. "Here! Take it!" Kagome took it from him and flung it behind her. And guess whom it hit square in forehead? Kikyou. The hit caught her off guard, causing her to fall in a trashcan. The lunchroom erupted in laughter and Kagome couldn't help but smile, making Inuyasha sigh out of relief. _Phew…She's cute when smiles. What? What the hell am I thinking?!_ Inuyasha shook head and looked away with a light blush on his face.

     "Hey, guys! I just remembered!" Sango started. "My mom told me this morning, that the spring festival is coming this weekend! We should all go together!"

    Kagome's face light up even more at the word 'festival'. "Yeah! Yeah! Let's go!" Sango smiled to see her best friend acting more normal again.

* * * * * * * * *

     "Okay, see you later, then!" Kagome ran off in the opposite direction of Sango towards her shrine. Looking down at the ground, she didn't see a person walking towards her. She only saw their shoes before she bumped into them. "Oh! Excuse me," Looking up to the person she bumped into, she saw that he had bright blue eyes and black hair tied up a ponytail. (now who could that be?) "No, excuse me." He said in a deep voice. "It was my fault running into a beauty like you." Kagome blushed a little at his compliment. 

     "Hey! You have the same school uniform as our school. I don't think I've seen you though."

     "Oh, but I've seen you…Kagome." He said emphasizing her name.

     "How do you know my name?" Kagome was a bit confused, meeting this guy for the first time and he already knew her. 

     "That doesn't matter. My name's Kouga." Right after he said that he took her hands in his. 

     "Kagome, will you be my girl?"

    Kagome didn't know whether to laugh or punch him. She released her hands from his. "Sorry, but I just met you." The second that escaped her mouth, she ran away from him like her bottom was on fire. And leaving a very bewildered Kouga.

      "Kagome…I'll make you my girl…"

       Ugh… I'm tired. I can't write anymore. I think that was a bit longer than the last chap. But I'm too tired to really check. I kinda like this chap. better than the last one. Jeez! I don't know why I'm saying all these random things. Must… find…bed…anyway, please review! Okee dae? Okee dae.

          -_-Zzzz…

  
 


	3. Mall Hopping

       …I'M AWAKE!!! I'M AWAKE!!!! Happy?  You guys are so great!! ^_________________^  Thank you!  Gomen nasai!! I couldn't get the 3rd chappie out very quick because…some depressing things have happened to me and I've been pissed at some people lately…but don't worry! I am ok! And I'm sure you don't want to hear my rambling anymore! 

        **Neko-yasha**- Wee! Thank you for coming back for to reading it again and even leaving a review again! ^_^

         **kitty demon**- Oooo, look at those pretty colors!! How 'bout roasting some marshmallows now?

         **Dark Dragon of the Seven Hells**- Yay! You really like me!! Lol…;p

         **ArtemisMoon**- Ack! I'm so surprised and honored that you read my story! I read Easy As 1, 2, 3 and I loved it! That's why it's such a compliment getting a review from you! *_* Lol! I'm such a geek…don't comment on that…

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

           The warm sun seeped through Inuyasha's blinds and shined on his face, making him turn the other way. Then he remembered that Kagome and the others had said they would take him to the mall. Grumbling, he walked to his bathroom and turned on the shower, adjusting the heat to how he wanted it. Stepping in, he thought about how he used to loathe the thought of moving to a new town. But now, it seemed that this place wasn't so bad. 

         _That girl Sango seems cool. Miroku is a kind of disturbing sometimes, but I guess I'll get used to it…_

           His thoughts wandered to a certain raven haired, brown-eyed girl.

          _Kagome…I wonder why she got so depressed when she saw that little dork in the lunchroom? And why did I get so nervous when she started to cry? But, when she smiled, I…felt relieved… _

A blush spread across his cheeks, while he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to shake the thought away. "Sheesh, it's too hot in here…" He reached for the shower knob and turned it a little towards the cooler side.  

          _But…she is pretty…_

* * * * * * * * *

    "Where is he?" Sango tapped her foot impatiently.

    "He said he'd be here at 12:00…" Miroku looked at his watch, which read 12:55. "Ok! Maybe he's lost!"

   Kagome turned hearing footsteps run up to them. "It's about time, Inuyasha!" She raised an eyebrow.

    "Feh. I slept in accidently."  

    "Who cares? You're here now, so let's get going." Sango hoped into her car. Everyone else followed suite.

* * * * * * * * *  

    (Don't feel like talking about them going into the parking lot…)

 They walked around checking out all kinds of stores, some they figured they rather not go in again. Next they decided to go into a game store. Too engulfed in looking at the games, they didn't notice a few hooded men pull out their guns. What seemed to be their leader, shot the glass display case, making people shout and scream.

 "Everyone get on the ground and don't move!" The leader shouted.

 Kagome being scared, decided to hold onto the thing closest to her. 

 Inuyasha. Who, in turn, pulled her close.

 The leader told the rest of his group to check everyone else to see if they had anything worth value, while he raided the cash register. One of the men walked up to where Sango was kneeling and bent down to her level. He lifted her chin so he could look directly at her.

 "My, my. Look at this one. Mind if I take you for a ride?"

 "No way in hell!!

 "Huh?" As soon as that escaped his mouth, Sango lifted her knee up to a very personal place on a man. To put it simply, he was in pain. He grunted and crumpled onto the floor.

 Mall security came rushing in soon after. Safely handcuffing all of the robbers, and headed them out the door, people resumed their shopping as if nothing happened. Kagome sweat dropped until she heard laughing behind her. She turned to see it was Sango and Miroku. 

 "Just what is so funny?" Sango and Miroku only laughed more.

 "Haha, you and haha, Inuyasha!" Miroku finally got out.

 "Eh?" Kagome and Inuyasha looked down to see Kagome almost sitting in Inuyasha's lap and Inuyasha with his arms around Kagome's waist. Causing them to blush a deep shade of red.

 Kagome jumped up and looked at Inuyasha. "I'm sorry! I just got caught up in the moment, and..and…"  

  "Um..don't worry about it." Inuyasha turned his head away, trying to look casual. They got up and left the store, to wander aimlessly in the mall.

  Miroku walked ahead of the group and turned around and looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. "Man, Inuyasha, your pretty fast for just moving here." Inuyasha spun his head towards Miroku and growled. 

 "Miroku?"

  "Yes?" 

 "Run."

 "Holy shit!" Was the last thing heard as Miroku ran for dear life with Inuyasha hot on his heels. Kagome and Sango both sighed and sweat dropped. "Come on," Sango said "Let's go get the idiots."

"Right." Kagome and Sango followed the trail of smoke Inuyasha and Miroku left behind.

       Wow…Am I lazy! Jeez, that took awhile to get up, I'm really sorry to all those people that waited for this chap.! And yes I know, it's pretty short..but I am not feeling well, so you know…Neways, please review! I'll be happy! =^-^=   


	4. Festival of Waff

  Hello! I'm back! A lot sooner than last time! Lol! I hope you enjoy this chappie, I enjoyed writing it! ^-^ 

  **Digiangel134**- I'm glad you like the kikyo bashing! I have fun writing it. Here's your chapter!

  **Fish out of water8**- *takes out a fire extinguisher* Turn those fires off! Or I'll be forced to use this! 

  **Dark Dragon of the Seven Hells**- Hmm…I don't know, maybe…

  **SunChaser1052**- Grrr…your so cruel to me…kidding! Well happy? I have you on the review answer thingy!

   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Kagome and Sango walked to their last class. It was the last class. It was Friday. It was the night of the spring festival. Last class + It's Friday + The spring festival was that night = A hyper Kagome. "Yay! The festival is tonight! It's finally here! I love festivals, how 'bout you? Yay! I-"

Sango slapped her hand over Kagome's mouth.

 "Sheesh, Kagome," Sango to pointed to the kid trying to stuff himself in a locker, to get away from the hyper psycho. " Calm down!"  She removed her hand from Kagome's mouth. "Sorry.." Kagome smiled sheepishly. "But I want to go!" 

 Sango sighed. Same old Kagome.  

* * * * * * * * * *

Kagome meet at Sango's house and changed for the festival. Kagome was already done changing, waiting for Sango outside her bedroom door. 

"Saaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnggggggggggggooooooooooooo!" Kagome whined

"WHAT?!" Came from behind the door.

"Leeetttt'sss goooo!! The festival will start soon! I know your taking this long, 'cause you wanna impress Miroku, but jeez!"

 "Oh please! Who would want to impress that pervert?!"

 "You." Kagome stated plainly.

  Sango emerged from her room, looking straight at Kagome. "I-No! Just..well…let's go!" Sango grabbed her keys and hurried out the door. "Ha, I knew it!" Kagome said while following her.

* * * * * * * * * * 

   The girls found Inuyasha and Miroku standing in front of the festival entrance. They were just about to say something about making them wait, until they had a full look at them. Sango was dressed in a baby blue tank top, dark blue jeans and a silvery white eye shadow. 

   Miroku gawked.

  Kagome had a sleeveless purple turtleneck, a white mini skirt and a small flower clip pinned in her hair.

  Inuyasha blushed and stared.

 "Psst," Kagome leaned over and whispered to Sango. "I think you've impressed him!" Sango turned to Kagome. " That was never my intention!" Sango's yelling snapped the guys out of their reverie. "Huh?" They both said, dumbfounded. "Are we gonna stand here all night, or are we gonna have some fun?" Kagome walked past the guys and paid for her ticket. Everyone else did the same.

 After they walked in, Kikyo came up and paid for her ticket.

 "I..am never riding that again!" Kagome walked around woozily, with Inuyasha walking next to her, doing the same. "I should have…never trusted a ride with the name 'The Stomach Cruncher'."

But it looked okay at first.." Kagome reasoned. Sango and Miroku decided they would rather not try that ride, so they just watched the other two walking around like they were drunk. Miroku grinned at both of them. "Enjoy the ride?" All he received was a deadpan look from the two. 

 Suddenly Kagome's vision was filled with pink. "Eh? Cotton candy?"

 "For you." A familiar voice said. Kagome looked up to see Koga handing her the fluffy, pink substance. "Koga! Um..thanks." She took the cotton candy, but as she did Koga slipped his arm around her waist and began leading her away from the group. Inuyasha saw what he doing and got one of those big anime stress marks on his head. Kagome was just confused.

  "Hey you!" Inuyasha cut in between them and stood in front of Kagome. "What do you think your doing?! Stay the hell away from her!" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. _Inuyasha… _Koga's face went nice to aggravated. "And who are you? Kagome doesn't need to be with dog crap like you!" Inuyasha's face turned red from anger. Or was that embarrassment? 

 "Hey, c'mon.." Kagome stepped in between the two boys. "Don't fight.." Kagome looked around. "At least not here." Koga took a step back. "Your right, no use in fighting with dog crap. Later Kagome." As he said that he walked off into the crowd. 

 Kagome turned and faced Inuyasha. "You didn't have to do that…" "Feh." Kagome looked down at her feet. "But..thank you anyway." Inuyasha looked at Kagome, surprised at what she said and that fact that she was blushing slightly. "Yeah, whatever.." Sango saw Kagome blush and cooed. "Aww..that was so sweet." 

 Kikyo saw everything that had just went on. _Arrgghh…Don't think I didn't see that, Kagome!_ She saw them heading toward the Ferris wheel and decided to follow them onto it. But they were already ahead in line than Kikyo, so when they got on she sat a few a seats behind. _Damn it! _

Sango sat with Miroku, much her dislike; afraid he was going to pull some perverted stunt. Which left Kagome and Inuyasha to sit together. 

 Sango looked out of the window of their cart and saw the whole festival light up since it was getting dark. She looked back next to her (they're sitting in those one seat carts, where they have to sit next to each other, hehehe) and saw Miroku staring right at her. Sango blushed and looked down at her lap. 

 "You better not be thinking anything lecherous!" She said still not looking him in the eye.

 "No. I was just thinking how beautiful you looked." Sango lifted her head, with a slightly surprised look on her features. Miroku gave her a sincere smile. Sango's eyes softened. "..Thank you."

 "So," Kagome started. " Have you been enjoying yourself tonight? It's been exciting for me at least."  Inuyasha looked out the window. "Yeah, it's been cool…except when that bastard Kogie, or whatever his name is, showed up." Kagome saw his reflection in the window and saw him scowl. She giggled at the face he was making. Inuyasha turned around, with an eyebrow raised. "What?"

 "It sounds like you're a bit jealous.." Kagome had a knowing grin on her face. Inuyasha backed up in his seat a little; scared at the look she was giving him. "Keh, What reason do I have to be jealous? It's not like your anything to be excited about." Kagome slumped back in her seat. "Well, I know I'm not the prettiest girl in the world.." _Hojo used to tell me I wasn't good enough.. He used to.. _Kagome felt a salty tear come to her eye. She sniffed, trying to hold it back. But tears are so stubborn, so it rolled down her cheek.

 Inuyasha saw her tear rolling down her cheek and on pure instinct, whipped it away with his hand. Even after his hand had dried her tear, his hand was still placed on her cheek. Kagome parted her mouth, closed it and parted it again. Unsure what to say. All she could feel was the warm touch emanating from Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha was the first to speak. 

 "I'm.. sorry, I didn't mean to..say it that way. Actually I was.. kind of jealous." Inuyasha retracted his hand and Kagome didn't feel the sensation running through her anymore. "It's ok." Kagome whispered the last sentence. "You're much better than him.." "You say something?"

"No. Oh, I guess our ride is done! It went pretty fast." Kagome got up with Inuyasha and got off. They went to catch up with Miroku and Sango. After they had gotten off the Ferris wheel creaked and halted to a stop. The man, who was controlling the Ferris wheel, grabbed the microphone and spoke: "Umm.. Don't worry, our Ferris wheel has seemed to stopped, but don't worry, we will get it fixed."

 Kikyo was still in her cart and started to bang on the windows. "Well hurry up damn it!" She watched Inuyasha and Kagome walk off. "No!! Hey! HEY!!!"

Hehehehehehe…I thought that would be a nice way to end the chappie, ne? Notice I updated a lot sooner than last time! Oh yeah and about that dog crap thing, they don't have any past lives or anything, Koga just thought it would be a fitting title. I couldn't resist putting that in! ^-^;  So please review and a new chappie might magically appear…Ja ne! 


	5. Phone Calls

              Waiii!!! Oh my god! I love you guys! Thank you!!! *****hugs you all and gives everyone candy*  I'm in such a good mood! =^-^=  But first I must respond to some reviews…

          **Dark Dragon of the Seven Hells** – Cool, you were just as hyper as Kagome! Lol. Haha…El Stupido kikyo…I'll have to remember that one *jots it down* Hey, it rhymes…kinda.

          **Barely Above Rain**– I'm so happy you find my humble story that funny! ^-^ Thank you!!

          **Snooptopian – **Oh my gosh! You're so sweet!! I'm glad you thought I did well on the Inuyasha and Koga thing. You're too kind!

    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

         Kagome snuggled deeper into the sea that was her blankets.  The sun streaming through her blinds, faint bird chirps and her bed feeling extra comfortable. She sighed contently. Ahh, life was good. It also helped that she was having a good dream. Ok, so maybe it was kind of a weird dream, but a dream nonetheless.__

       Kagome found herself on top of a mountain of cotton candy. She walked around on the surface until she concluded: "Ok, this is odd…" So she continued walking, but suddenly the 'sturdy' surface caved in and she went right down with it. She didn't scream though, she was just a little surprised. She saw the ground coming closer and closer. So she squeezed her eyes shut.

       Until she felt two strong arms catch her. "What the..?" She muttered and looked up to see Inuyasha looking down at her with the same confused expression. "What are you doing here?" Kagome laughed nervously and looked around. "Heh heh…I dunno." She looked back at him when she felt him set her back on her feet.

       She felt his hands still on her shoulders and saw him leaning his head towards hers. She stood up slightly on her tiptoes and craned her face toward him. And slowly closed her eyes. Their lips were mere inches away when…

       "OOF!!" Kagome felt a sudden force impact on side. She cracked her eyes open to see Souta sitting on her, dangling his feet over her bed. "SOUTA! GET OFF OF ME!" Kagome sat up and heaved him off her at the same time. He landed on his back, but got up right away. 

       "I had to get you up somehow! You were gonna sleep for the whole day!" He said as he dodged stuffed animals aimed for his head. "IT'S A WEEKEND! I'M ALLOWED TO SLEEP IN!" Kagome retorted. Souta shrugged, and ran out of the room. Kagome groaned and flopped back on her bed.

        "Stupid brothers…" She then remembered what was just about to happen in her dream before Souta interrupted. She felt a deadly red blush creep up from her neck and thanked God Souta wasn't here to see it. Or else he'd be saying accusing things like 'What were YOU dreaming about??' Ohh boy…Why did I dream of that? Kagome shook her head vigorously.

        After getting breakfast, which by this time it would have been called lunch, Kagome wandered around her house bored out of her mind. So she decided to call Sango. 

           ~Briiinngg Briing--~

        "Hello?" Came a muffled response.

        "Hey Sango! Umm, did I catch you at a bad time?"

        "Well, I was sleeping…"

        "Haha, oh sorry!" Well at least I'm not the only one who sleeps in…"Uh, call me back, ok?"

        "Mm…sure.." 

        ~Click~

         ~^^ 1 hour later^^~

          "Hey Sango! You called back quicker than I thought!"

          "Yeah, well, I was going to sleep more, but Kohaku kept hitting me with pillows." After that she grumbled something inaudible.  

           "Haha…really?" Kagome explained what Souta did to her and they both laughed at their misfortune. Sango stepped out onto her porch while she was still taking to Kagome and didn't notice Miroku sneaking up on her. But she knew exactly who it was when she felt a hand on her bottom. Sango whipped around and smacked him upside the head with the phone. 

           "Arggh! Stupid hentai!" Kagome heard her and sweat dropped on the other line. Sango pressed the phone back to her ear. "Man, why does he have to be my next door neighbor?! Sorry about that." Kagome shrugged despite the fact she couldn't see her.  The two kept talking as Sango fended off Miroku's wandering hands.

           "Hey, Kagome? Do you want to sleep over here tonight?" Miroku's ears perked up and Sango shot him a glare. "And no! Your not invited Miroku!" Kagome laughed. "Sure, let me go ask my mom." "Alright."

          Miroku chuckled and walked away as Sango eyed him suspiciously. Uh-oh. What's he up to? She shrugged and waited for Kagome's answer.  Kagome made her way back to the phone and picked it up. "My mom said it was okay! Though I have to come over around 7, that ok?"

          "Sure! See ya!"

          "Bye!" Kagome happily hung up the phone.

* * * * * * * * * *

          "Miroku, how the hell did you get my number?"

          "Whatever happened to 'hello', Inuyasha? Ah, that's not important. Wait, how did you know it was me calling?"

           "Caller ID."  Inuyasha flatly answered.

           "Duh, Inuyasha, you don't think I knew that?"

           "No."

           "ANYWAYS, I over heard Sango and Kagome talking about having sleep over at Sango's…" Miroku finished his sentence mysteriously, hoping Inuyasha would catch his drift.

            "So?" He didn't.

            Miroku sighed. "SO! We can go cause some chaos there!" Inuyasha could almost see the plans forming in his head.

            "Well, why do I have to come?"

             "Kagome will be there." Miroku grinned.

             "…" Was Inuyasha's intelligible response.

              "Well, now that that's settled, Sango lives right next to me, so they'll be right there. I'm coming over to get you. Your spending the night at my house, buddy!" 

              "Yeah, sure." It was inevitable. "Hey, wait! How do you know where I live?!"

               ~Click~ 

          Ahh, another chapter done. Yes, yes, I know.  It's not really long and it didn't end the way I thought it would, but ah well. If anyone wants to give me a few ideas of what Inuyasha and Miroku could do, leave it in a review or e-mail me. I've already got an idea of what might happen, but I thought it would be cool to incorporate you ideas with mine! Well, must finish packing for Florida! Okay! Bye! ^-^


	6. Sleeping over at Sango's Part I

       Hello peoples! *looks at reviews*  Holy crap! You guys are awesome! Thanks so much! =) *bashes herself over the head * Argh! I'm so mean! Making you guys wait so long! Life kind of sucks for me right now, too much inside of me and I can't seem to tell anyone…  And also due to the fact that I have an evil, lazy side that takes over me…I HATE IT! GRRR!! *bangs her head on her desk* 

        **Miss Siopao **– T_T You're so nice… *hugs* Thanks for wasting your time worrying about me…

        **Imoen **–Your reviews are so funny! ^_^ Thanks. Those reviews of yours make me feel really happy!

        **PixiesoftheNight **– Hey! I used your suggestion! ^_^ Thanks! I was kinda in a little rut.

        **Sunchaser1052** - ^-^ I think subconsciously I made this little S/M part I read over the phone with you, for you! Hey! The cake song is on!! =^-^=    

       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

       Kagome arrived just around seven. She stepped out of her Mom's car, thanking her and walked up the steps to Sango's house. As she was walking, she could have sworn she heard muffled grunts that sounded strangely like Inuyasha and Miroku. She stopped to listen to her surroundings. "Hmm…must be my imagination." She resumed walking up to Sango's and was soon greeted inside. 

       Meanwhile Inuyasha and Miroku had been holding their breath; until they were sure Kagome was safely inside. When the door had been slammed shut, they both let out a relieved sigh. Miroku turned to his left to glare at Inuyasha.

       "You didn't have to make that much noise!" Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms. "Well if that godamn squirrel hadn't been throwing fucking acorns at me, then there wouldn't have been a problem!" Miroku couldn't help but chuckle at the face his friend was making.  

* * * * * * * * * * *

      "Hey! Your room is even cleaner this time!" Kagome marveled at how Sango's room could be so clean, while her's was…eh…  Sango shrugged and opened her bay window some to get a cool night's breeze. They didn't hesitate to begin their girl talk right away.

    "Sango? Since when did you have an alarm system in your house? I didn't know you had gotten one." Sango laughed and said, "Miroku!" Kagome laughed along with her. "Oh, come on. He can't be that bad…" 

    "I wouldn't put it past him. You haven't been next-door neighbors with him since you were seven. You know how we met?" Kagome shook her head. "Well…"

   *^Flashback^*

    _A little girl at the age of seven, carrying a bowl of Jell-o, walked up the steps of her new neighbors with her mother. The girl's mother pressed the doorbell and was soon greeted by a woman. The two ladies began to chat about how they were neighbors now and the girl's mother introduced her daughter. The girl bowed and spoke. "Hello, my name is Sango and this," The girl lifted the bowl up slightly. "This is our welcoming present."_

_ "Why thank you." The woman smiled kindly. "Oh, my son is just about your age, why don't I introduce you to him."  She turned around and called down the hallway. "Miroku! Come here!" A little boy with dark hair came running up beside his mother. "What is it?" _

_ "I'd like you to meet our new neighbors." She gestured towards Sango. "Maybe the two of you can become friends." Miroku's mother went back to talk to Sango's. Sango nodded and held out her hand. "Hi! I'm Sango! You want to be friends?" Miroku took her hand and shook. "Yeah. I'm Miroku. Oh! What's that behind you?" Sango being the young, naïve girl she was, turned around to see nothing out of the ordinary. "I don't—HUH?!" Suddenly she felt some foreign intrusion on her bottom. Until she realized it was a hand…Miroku's hand… She turned around slowly, growling. _

_ "You…you…!" Without even thinking, she found herself dumping all of that Jell-o onto Miroku's head plus backhanding him. Miroku stood there, just picking off some of the Jell-o off himself and eating it. Both mothers gasped. "Sango! Oh," Her mother turned back to Miroku's. "I'm so sorry! I'll have a talk with her." Miroku's mother nodded understandingly. "Actually, he deserves it. I'll talk with him too." Of course, later on, Sango had gotten a scolding for that, but she didn't care. It was all his fault!_

_ And that was the day that Sango had learned the meaning of the word 'hentai'._

*^End Flashback^*

    Kagome doubled over with laughter. "Oh…my…GOD! That's so funny!" "No it's not!" Sango huffed and crossed her arms. "Hentai…" She muttered. Kagome had regained her composure, and sat back up. "But that just shows, that even then, he had an interest in you." Sango coughed and looked away

    When Sango had been taking Kagome down her memory lane, Miroku and Inuyasha were perched on the tree, listening intently. After Sango had finished, Miroku sighed. "Ahh, good times, good times…" He said with a far off look in his eyes. Inuyasha sweat dropped. "You mean you were a pervert even then?!" Miroku pretended to be hurt. Inuyasha dismissed it with a 'keh' that was a little too loud. 

     Kagome's ears perked up. "Hm?" She looked out the window suspiciously. "What's the matter?" Sango asked. "Well, I keep hearing Inuyasha's voice… When I walked up to your house and just now too." Sango looked towards the window too, narrowing her eyes. The tree seemed to rustle a bit. Like there were two big animals in it. "HMMmm…" Sango narrowed her eyes even more. 

     "You think it's really them?" Kagome whispered. "Most likely." Sango started to grin.  "Kagome, play along with me and forgive me if it sounds corny." "Uh, sure." Sango moved closer to her window and said rather loudly: "Say! Kagome, now that I think about it, Miroku is pretty handsome and I would love to run my hands through his hair…and…"

     Kagome face faulted. "R-really? You don't say…" 

     Miroku couldn't believe what he hearing. 'I have to make sure I'm hearing this correctly.' He thought to himself as he scooted even closer, tugging Inuyasha along. Sango kept talking and walked towards the window, and Miroku kept scooting closer. Closer and closer, until finally the poor branch leaned to far over and let them fall right into the window as Sango closed it. 

     The two girls flew into fits of laughter, at the sight of Inuyasha and Miroku's face pressed up against the window. Sango started to regain her breath and opened the window enough for them to climb in.  Even after they had all sat down on Sango's floor, Kagome and Sango still giggled. Inuyasha made a sulky face and Miroku just sighed.  "I still can't believe you fell for that, Miroku!" Sango exclaimed.  

    "You say that, but there must be _some_ truth in it." Miroku started to grin…perverted at that. Sango felt her eye twitch and heat rise in her face. "N-no! Stop that!"  After some mindless chatter later, Miroku decided to bring up a new subject. "So you guys…how about Truth or Dare?" As soon he said that, the room was filled with a grim aura. (I know, this idea sooo original)

    "Um…"

    "Ah…"

    "Eh…"

    "That's a yes then." Miroku looked to Inuyasha, who gave him a look that said You-just-HAD-to-pick-me-first!. "Truth or Dare, Inuyasha?" "Dare…" Inuyasha mentally screamed at himself. _I am SO gonna regret this!!  _Miroku merely nodded. (the next line will be SUPER original!!!)

    "Inuyasha, I dare you to kiss, Kagome." ^_______^

    "WHAT?!?!?!" O____O

     Oh god, I'm evil… **^^**; *waits to be pelted with random, pain inflicting objects* But I finally got this god-forsaken chapter out!!!! *pumps fists in the air* YES!! Please review, because as of lately I could use a good cheerer upper. ^_^; Ja ne…


	7. Sleeping over at Sango's Part II

     Whee! I'm _very_ happy!!! Two things have put me in this great mood. I got see (and now own) the second Inuyasha movie!! *cue angels singing* That movie was sooo awesome!!! And I made over 100 reviews! *throws confetti and streamers* It's true! The reviewers in the Inuyasha section are THE BEST!!!!!! I love all you guys! Thank you so much! ^.^ *dances to Itazura no Kiss* Hehe, oh, and by the way, if you all want to know where I got the second movie…  **s u n d e v i l D V D . c o m      **Of course there's www. in front and no spaces in between the address. ^_~

    **Saria **– Congrats! You were my 100th reviewer!! ^__^ Thank you!!!

    **SunChaser1052 **- AHH! *ducks objects* Oh, I see how it is! Now you've got Kain after me as well?!  o_O What the hell is up with Magnus…? Lmao!

    **kawaiipuppy girl **- ^_^ You asked to be on the review responses and you here you are! Hehe! Sure we can be friends! E-mail me sometime, if you want to, k? Thanks for the review!

    **Imoen - ^^ **Thanks for reviewing! I feel incredibly loved! ^_~ I always look forward to reading your reviews!

    **Dark Dragon of the Seven Hells **– I get a party thrown just because I updated? Yay! -**^^**- Thanks for being such an avid reader! ^-^

    **Lil Drowned One **– Lol! I'm sure your parents looked like that! **^^**; Thanks for the review!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    The fierce glare that Inuyasha was sending to Miroku could have melted the Artic. He made a mental note that Miroku wasn't going to get anything for Christmas. Inuyasha looked out the corner of his eye to see how Kagome had reacted to Miroku's dare. She was looking at the floor, blushing faintly. "Come on, Miroku! Be a little more original than that!"  

    (are you mocking my lack of originality, Inuyasha?!)  

    Miroku shook his head. "Heh. No way. You're just trying to find a way out." Inuyasha tried to suppress the small blush that was making it's way to his face. _Kagome hasn't even said a word yet. She probably wouldn't even want me to…kiss her… _Inuyasha thought somberly.  

   "Um…" Kagome finally spoke up. "It's ok. I mean it's only Truth or Dare," Miroku smiled seeing things going his way. _Those two are getting together, even if it kills me and I don't plan on dying. _"Well," Miroku stood up, motioning Sango to follow him. "We'll leave you two alone. And I'll be able to tell if you two didn't do anything and just sat there."  Sango patted Kagome on the back, who in return gave her a weak thumb's up. The door closed.

    "Don't do something I wouldn't do, Inuyasha!" Came Miroku's disembodied through the other side of the door. On Sango and Miroku's side of the door, they heard something being thrown at it in response. 

     "Well, let's just do this…" Kagome shifted timidly. Inuyasha looked away from the door and back at Kagome. "Yeah…" Both had the same thought. _3…2…1…!_  They both leaned in. Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat as she felt Inuyasha's lips press against hers. It was like she was finishing her dream from this morning. _But…_She thought. _But this is much better than a dream…! _Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a pleasurable shiver run all through his body. Something about her… He always seemed to feel like this when he was around her.

     They both pulled away, hearts beating rapidly. When their eyes met, they both blushed profusely, shocked back into reality. "Um…you guys can come back in now!" Kagome called, keeping her eyes fixed on the floor. Miroku and Sango walked back in to find two very red teenagers. "So you did kiss!" Miroku exclaimed. "Whatever, let's just get on with this damn game!" Inuyasha barked. 

     Miroku and Sango resumed their seats on the floor. Inuyasha smirked. "It's my turn," He skimmed over his options.  _Hmm… _He looked at Kagome first. _Nah…she just did a dare. _Next he saw Miroku. _Uhh…no. _Inuyasha grinned as his eyes landed on Sango. Once Sango had seen him mentally pick her, a small noise escaped the back of her throat. _Ohhh no… _She thought.

    She gave him an odd look, but Inuyasha ignored it. "Truth or Dare, Sango?" "Um," Sango lightly bit her bottom lip. "Truth, I guess."  Inuyasha looked up towards the ceiling, thinking up a truth question.  Inuyasha looked back at Sango, while she was silently praying. _Oh, please don't let it be anything that has to do with Miroku! _

  "Sango, have you had any romantic thoughts about Miroku?"

  _…I hate you, Inuyasha…_

 "Well??" Inuyasha and the others looked at Sango expectantly, especially Miroku.

 _I hope you rot in hell… _While she seethed, Sango's face had turned a bit pink. "Uh, well, maybe a little…" "Just a little?" Inuyasha pressed on, smirking.  By now Sango's face had turned a lovely shade of red. "Yes! Just a little!! Moving on!" Sango threw her hands up, trying to get everyone off the subject. Miroku seemed quite content with her answer though.

_Like hell Miroku's going to know I've had a childhood crush on him… _

Before anyone else said anything, they all heard Sango's father calling from the hallway. "Sango, what's all that noise?" Panic flashed across the features of Sango's face as she heard her father coming. "Oh no! If he finds you guys here, I'm dead!"  Sango rushed over to her window, motioning them to leave. "Get out! Get out!" The boys did as they were told. 

Inuyasha stole one last glance at Kagome who in turned, smiled at him. After Inuyasha made it out the window, Miroku stopped in front of Sango. She stood there, unsure what to do or say with him just looking at her and actually making no effort to grope her.  "Um…" Sango started hesitantly. Before Sango could register what was happening, Miroku kissed her quickly on the cheek and was out the window.

(bwahaha, take that Shannon! ^_~)

Sango blinked, as the wind from outside blew her hair slightly. Though she was snapped out of her reverie, when the door opened to reveal her father. "Sango, what was all that noise?"

"Huh? Oh, um, it was the…TV…" Kagome nodded in agreement. Satisfied with the answer, Sango's father closed the door and walked away. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

After they had set up the sleeping materials and were comfortable, Kagome and Sango lay there, with only the light of Sango's little lamp. "Well," Kagome started. "This has got to be one of our more interesting sleepovers, ne?" "Mmm." Sango rolled over and faced her best friend with a grin. 

"You really like him, don't you?" Kagome's stormy orbs widened. "What? Oh, you mean Inuyasha," She rolled over the opposite way, her face flushed. Sango sighed and rolled her eyes. Of course! Who else would I mean?"  Kagome turned back over to Sango. 

"You're right. I really do like him. I somehow feel really safe and secure when I'm near him, you know? And," Kagome pulled her blanket up more to cover the light blush that was spreading. "I…really did enjoy that kiss…" Sango giggled. "I'm sure you did. Even Miroku's peck on the cheek was…nice." 

"He didn't even feel you up either!" Kagome winked. Sango laughed when she realized she was right and that the pervert actually did keep to himself.  Kagome rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Tonight has worn me out. Guess we better go to sleep." 

"Alright. Night Kagome-chan." Sango turned her lamp light off.

"Night, Sango-chan." They both closed their eyes and began to dream about two wonderful boys. 

* * * * * * * * * *

 Kagome waved good-bye to Sango as she walked down her stairs, with her pack. As she walked towards her shrine-home, she happily noted how beautiful today was. Of course her mother had driven her to Sango's when she went to sleepover, but she was working today and couldn't get her. It wasn't the quickest walk from Sango's house to her own, but she didn't mind a walk on such a nice day.

_Ahh…this feels great. Such a nice day. Life seems pretty good now. Let's see, I just got back from the best sleepover I've ever been to, _Kagome blushed prettily as she remembered how good it felt when Inuyasha kissed her. _Even if it was only a dare…Oh! And I don't have any homework to worry about! _ Yes, life was good. 

When she finally reached her front door, she placed the key in the lock and stepped inside. On the table, she found a note left by her mother. 

 **Kagome,**

**     I won't be home tonight, because they need my help at work. Grandpa took Souta to one of his conventions. They'll be back tomorrow also.  I left some oden in the refrigerator, if you want to heat it up for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow and take care.**

**                                                                           Love, Mom**

Kagome grinned at the thought of her Mom's oden. It was just so good! But she would make it later when she was hungrier. 

But suddenly, the doorbell rang. Kagome made her way over to the door and opened it. She gasped when she saw Hojou standing there, looking grimmer then she had ever seen. She instinctively took a step back when he stepped forward. "H-Hojou? What are you doing here?" 

Without warning, he roughly grabbed her wrists and slammed her back against the wall. "I'm taking you back, Kagome." He was practically breathing down her neck. Kagome's azure eyes shot wide open when she felt his tongue against her neck.  Feeling her stomach drop, she could only think of one thing. 

_Inuyasha…!_

^_^;;;;; Please don't hurt me for leaving it on another cliffie! I couldn't help it! And besides I had this cliffhanger planned since the beginning and so I feel strangely proud that I got it out!

So you forgive me, right?

…

Not likely. *sigh* Well, I'm really happy with this chapter; since everything came out the way I wanted it to! ^_^ I agree with Kagome earlier; life is good right now! *dances* But anyways, please review! Oh yeah, feel free to im me if you'd like! I love talking to reviewers! ^.^ Ja ne!


	8. Please save me

    *eats a brownie* Heya guys! I'm back, and pretty quick, if I do say so myself. -^_^- *is in another good mood* I was so happy with how many reviews I received last chapter! And some of you guys even IMed me! *waves to Cory and Mimi-chan* Hehehe! *thinks back to some of the threats she received as well for her cliffy*  ^__^Aww, I love you guys, too!

**Lil Drowned One – **Grrrr. Leaving a cliffy on your story just because I did… *sniff* How cruel. 

**WaterGoddess914 – **Oo; *cowers* The way you threatened me sounded so...nice... I am now scared...

**Dark Dragon of the Seven Hells – **Yeah, I know. Hojou does seem to strike everyone as a nice guy. But I mean...who can be THAT freaking perky all the time?! He's pure evil, I swear.

Mimiko – Hi Mimi-chan!! ^-^ I'm so happy that you like my story! And it even reminds you of the old Digimon series as well! Yup, those were the good old days. *nod nod* XD 

**Insane Punk Pixie – **I know, it's Hobo!!! *throws darts at a picture of him* ^^; Thanks for the review!

**kanmeate_3 – **^^;; Poor Rhiannon! Let's see, from what I know, oden is a type of Japanese noodle dish and its Kagome's favorite food. Oh, Raine, I think I can get Inuyasha to give you a hug... *walks off for a moment, but returns with Inu, who is being dragged by her*

Inu: What the hell--?!

*points to Raine* Give her a hug.

Inu: I'm not giving the damn girl a hug!

*glares* Don't make me bring out my singing teddy bears!!

Inu: Oo;;  ...Fine. *grudgingly gives Raine a hug*

Good boy! -^^-****

                          Note to all you peoples: *sweatdrop* Um, yeah, as you all can tell, Hojou is defiantly OOC... Well, I mean I've read a few stories where Hojou is like this, so that made me feel it was ok to make him like this in my story. ^^;; You get the point, so just deal with it, okies?

**   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hojou, what are you hiding? Kagome asked playfully as she tried to see what he was holding behind his back. Hojou beamed as he pulled out a bouquet of roses. "Oh, Hojou, they're so beautiful! Thank you!!" Kagome sniffed them delicately after he had handed them to her.

_Hugging her, he said, "Of course. Anything for you, Kagome…"_

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as the memory of the day she had received her first bouquet of roses flash across her mind. _No…_

"NO!" She yelled as she tried in vain to escape his hold on her. Knowing that she didn't have a chance to escape because he was blocking the doorway, Hojou threw Kagome into the wall. Shakily pushing on her arm, Kagome tried to get herself back up.

"Hojou! Stop it! This isn't like you!" Before she could utter another word, Hojou shoved her back down, holding her by her shoulders and straddling her waist. "Shut up. I've seen you with that new guy...Inuyasha." Hojou spat out his name like it was poison. Kagome looked at him incredulously. "What?! Why are you getting jealous?! You're the one that broke up with me!!" 

Hojou said nothing as he began to unbutton her shirt. Kagome felt a cold shiver run up her spine and promptly let out a blood-curdling scream. "AHHH!! INUYASHA!!! HE—" Before she could finish the last word, Hojou clamped his mouth over hers.

* * * * * * * * * 

Inuyasha bent down on his knees, so that he was at eye-level with the little girl. "Okay Rin, your dad told me to tell you, be good and don't hurt the little man again. Got it?" Rin puffed out her cheeks. "But Uncle Inu, he scared me!" Inuyasha nodded sympathetically with the small child. _Scares me too. Looks like a green piece of shit… _"Well, you're not really supposed to throw blocks at the daycare assistant and get silly-puddy in their eyes."

Rin made a pout face. Inuyasha sighed exasperatly and stood up. "Just don't get in trouble or I'll get in trouble with your dad." Rin nodded, not really understanding what he meant. "M'kay!" She turned around and walked off to play with a little boy with orange hair.  As Inuyasha walked out the door, he noticed the daycare assitant analyzing him with bulging eyes. Just before the door closed, Inuyasha flipped him the bird and the assitant's shouts could be heard, even as the door was closed.

Making his way through the town, Inuyasha realized he didn't have anything else to do after taking Rin to daycare. Inuyasha watched a leaf float down to his feet. But as soon as it landed on his foot, a high-pitched scream sliced through the air. Oddly enough though, it was cut abruptly short.

_What the…wait…that sounded like…Kagome! _Without hesitation, Inuyasha ran towards the direction of where the scream came from. 

* * * * * * * * * *

Kagome's mind was racing. _Why…why is this happening?! _Kagome was now shirtless and all that was left was her bra. Hojou could have already discarded that piece of clothing, but he decided this was better. Taking his sweet time.

Kagome felt nauseous as Hojou touched her and kissed her. Tears were already rolling down her cheeks. _Someone…help me…_

* * * * * * * * *

Inuyasha arrived in front of the steps of some old shrine. _What the hell…? _Not wanting to waste anymore time, Inuyasha raced up the steps, determined to help whoever screamed, Kagome or not.

(aww, ain't he such a sweetie? ^_~)

_This place seems deserted… _Inuyasha thought as he aimlessly searched through the shrine grounds. He looked around, until he found a house with its door hanging open. As he came a few feet from the door, he heard sounds of grunts and muffled cries. He walked through the doorway and that's when he saw it.

Hojou straddling Kagome, about to take her bra off and Kagome's indescribable look of fear. Everything vanished from his mind, except for the thought of beating the living daylights out of that boy.

"WHAT...THE_FUCK_DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Inuyasha rushed over to Hojou and ripped him off Kagome. Hojou could not have been more surprised. Kagome, whose eyes were as wide as saucers, got up and backed away from the two of them. 

Inuyasha took Hojou and harshly threw him out of the house, onto the ground. Hojou stood up, but was only knocked back down again by Inuyasha's fist. Hojou mumbled incoherently as Inuyasha towered over his body, his shadow covering him. "What a fucking coward, you are." 

Backing away from Hojou's body, Inuyasha glared down at the boy. "Get up," He said as he kicked him in the side. 

Hojou stumbled for a second, but finally stood. "W-what...?" He muttered. Inuyasha grabbed him by his shirt collar and snarled, "If you _ever _show your scrawny ass near me or try to touch Kagome again, you'll be lucky if I _only_ beat you within an inch of your life!!!" Hojou gulped audibly and nodded, before being shoved away. 

Inuyasha walked back to Kagome. Scratching his head, Inuyasha tried to find something to say. "Kagome...I'm sorry..." Kagome lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes. "No it's ok..." She said gently. Inuyasha looked at her disbelievingly. "No! It's not—"

"Please," Kagome's somewhat louder voice cutting him off. She looked back up at him. "...Inuyasha...it's ok. I'm not hurt." "Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked skeptically. "Yes."

"Well, I guess...I'll leave." Inuyasha felt reluctant to leave her, but she probably didn't want anyone around, especially not a guy. "Inuyasha?" The said boy felt a tug on his shirt. He turned his neck back to her, to find her blushing lightly. "Yeah?" 

"Would you...um, would you stay here with me...?" Kagome stared down at her feet. Inuyasha blinked at her, taken aback. He hadn't really been expecting that kind of question. "Why? You're okay now." "Yeah but," Kagome looked up at him, her stormy eyes reflecting an emotion he couldn't identify. "I just feel safe when you're around...that's all"

"All right." Inuyasha started to blush at her compliment, though he held it down. But the blush came back with vengeance when he realized Kagome was still in her bra. "Huh?" Kagome went dot-eyed, until she looked down at herself and felt her face burn up. "Ahh! Um, ah, I'll go get changed!" With that she ran back into the house, hoping to salvage some of her dignity while Inuyasha kept his eyes trained on the floor. 

A few minutes later, Kagome reappeared in white and blue tank top and pajama pants that had cute little penguins on them. (I saw those pajamas in Aeropostale and wanted them *SO* bad!!!! T_T) "Guess I'll sleep out here." Inuyasha patted the couch. Kagome bit on her thumbnail and looked anywhere but at Inuyasha.

"Um...can you stay in my room?" Inuyasha blinked at her incredulously. "W-why?" Kagome huffed. "Do I have to have a reason?!" Inuyasha studied her, trying to find some ulterior motive in that innocent face. "I guess not..." 

Kagome stomped back to her room, leaving Inuyasha behind. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and followed her down the hall; mentally arguing with himself about how weird he felt doing this. When he stepped in her room, she was already snoring softly

_Jeez, she's fast… _Inuyasha walked over to her bedside, debating with himself. _Did she want me to stay in her room…or… _Inuyasha looked down at her bed. He sweatdropped when he saw her hand pull on his arm down toward her bed. 

He gave her sleeping form an I-am-not-getting-in-your-bed-look. Before he could do anything else, Kagome yanked him down onto the bed with her. Right into her chest. Inuyasha mentally cursed up a blue streak as his face as his face went into a fit of blushes.But Kagome's subconscious must have been happy that he was finally beside her, because she loosened her grip on him and shifted herself to rest her head on his chest.

Inuyasha sighed with relief that he could finally breathe again. The new, more comfortable position they were in allowed Inuyasha to actually get a good smell of Kagome. He never knew she had such a gentle scent... Lavender and something else he couldn't quite name. Inuyasha sighed again, lightly, before letting Kagome's comforting scent lull him to sleep.

Kagome cracked one of her eyes open, to find the peaceful, sleeping face of Inuyasha. She smiled to herself, before succumbing to sleep.

_Let us stay like this…even for a moment longer…_

^_^; Hope you guys liked this chapter. I was quite surprised how quickly I thought this chapter up. Usually it takes me longer... -__-;

Well! I got my little plot over with! Hehehe. It's just going to be all out fun from here! ^_~ If you guys would like to send an idea you think I could fit in the story, I'd be glad to try! But I do have a lot more ideas for this story!

Inu: Joy. -_-

*icy glare* Singing teddy bears!!

Inu: *runs*

Oh, and I probably won't be updating anytime before Christmas, I'll be pretty busy. (i.e. last minute shopping, making food, traveling etc.) Well, I have to go to my archery lessons, so please review! ^^

~*Happy Holidays*~


End file.
